User talk:Zantam03
hey there would you like to take a look at my Hey, since you asked about my next project before, thought I should tell you that my new article Wikipedia:Sima Yi's Liaodong campaign is finished! Go take a look and give me some feedback when you have time, thanks. :D _dk 13:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, it's really big! I have to have some time on my hands before I start reading it, but I will do it. But I like it that it's so big. Hope not all of your articles are gonna be like that or this Wiki will run out of purpose :-( --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually roughly the same size as my last article on Liangzhou Rebellion, lol, which you're about to overtake in terms of length here on this wiki! But by all means, take your time. _dk 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, ok forget that comment. But I'll read it soon. I don't know that much about the later years of 3K so I'm curious to see what I can learn from your article. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to tell you that I have another article cooked up, Wikipedia:Goguryeo–Wei Wars. It's about Wei invading North Korea and back, hope you enjoy it! A word of caution though, it's even longer than my last one :D _dk 04:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :That's indeed a long read. Is this your first one since Liaodong? Anyway looks nice and looks like a lot of effort has been put in it. Great stuff :-) -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been working on this ever since Liaodong, since I considered this campaign the logical continuation to the Liaodong article....As you can probably tell, I spent way too much time on this, so I'm going to take a long break from writing Three Kingdoms articles. Thanks for the kind words :) _dk 08:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::That's 3 months man :-P Well, thumbs up for your dedication :-) I also took a break a while ago cause I was too busy with this (worked on it everyday). Well, enjoy your break and thanks for allowing me the time to catch up with you ;-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god! Oh my god! I just stumbled on to this! Look! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my god again! Look who did it! Johnnyboy from Autopedia! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::He's a bit of a moralist isn't he? :-D lol. Well didn't you copy pretty much everything from that site when Autopedia just started? If he's a regular WikiCars visitor then I kinda understand him tbh. He has probably taken a liking to WikiCars and therefore wanted to inform the admin of you copying his stuff in which he might've put a lot of effort. You also tried to advertise your Wiki. If your Wiki would've become more popular than WikiCars then people would say WikiCars copied everything from your site ;-) That wouldn't be fair. ::To be honest, I also wouldn't like it if someone would copy, for example, my Zhang Jiao article. I put a lot of time in that one and even spend money on buying a rare book like Paul Michaud's The Yellow Turbans. I'd actually really appreciate it if someone would tell me about it, like Johnboyx did. On the other hand, all Wikia's are released under the FDL, (like Red-Marquis said) so nothing can be done about it. ::Anyway, it seems to have happened a long time ago so just forget about it. :-) BTW by simply informing Red Marquis, Johny didn't do anything wrong. He didn't violate any Wikia rules. Better get rid of that message that you've sent him or hope he ignores it. If another fight between you and him starts, he wins (again). ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Just being honest on the matter, not sure you'd like it. But it's an old message, better just to ignore it. And besides, you haven't copied in a long time right? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what would you like help on? I've been on the fences here trying to figure out what Wikia's doing, they've got a new look on the way basically and it's being forced...so this is going to revamp every Wiki (including this one and Berserk Wiki), so you needed help on skins? Well I hear that personal skins and what not are going to be HARDER to work with now that the new look is being put into effect. Visit these two blogs for more info: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Important_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_blog:Susan_Taylor/Experience_the_new_Wikia&showall=1 I'll help where I can but I am not sure what's going to go down man =/ anyways, I've got some news on the Berserk front: a new animated series is in the works and a trailer is up. Check out the main page's talk page for more info on it. TVthePunisher 02:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey man! Yea I know. I'm a betatester so I've had access to the new look ;-) Tbh Wikia still has a long way to go. If they release it the way it is now, many people won't like it. If you log out you can check Red Dead Wiki, Muppet Wiki and some others in the new look. If you read some of the articles you'll notice the big blank bar on the right, which is imo really ugly. I hope Wikia will fix it. :Anyway, thanks for wanting to help, but Wikia has just given a release date for the new look (called Oasis), and its a lot sooner than I thought (november/december), so I think I'll just tweek this skin a bit and wait for Oasis to be released. But thanks for coming here :-) :On Berserk: hmm that's not the first time screens and scenes have been leaked, but so far they've all been fake. Are you sure these are real? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I just saw the pictures you uploaded from Casca, Puck, Nosferatu Zodd and Guts, but those screens are exactly the same ones I saw when I wrote the 'Berserk Anime Series' article, which was... 1 year ago? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't see them on the page ahead of time and I thought they hadn't been uploaded yet...but yeah, these are not fake videos, as they are provided on the Young Animal website itself and are mentioned through the official Berserk Twitter. So far they have been used to promote Volume 35 and a lot of talk is going on whether or not it will become a full fledged series or an OVA, or what. Anyways, I can't seem to make edits on the main page due to a block a previous administrator or whatever placed on it...I'd like to do some work on the page and include updated information on this "Animated Project" until they confirm it's a series. :Refer to the main-page's talk page and the Berserk: Animated Project page to check out the sources. Trust me, if they're on the Young Animal website itself...then it is not fake TVthePunisher 19:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as said before this stuff is already a year old. I doubt it's a new anime series. As you say it's used in a commercial, and imo that's all. And this Berserk Twitter, is it checked by Twitter if it's official or not? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Compliments Hey, Just wanted to let you know this is a very good looking wiki. I understand you did most of it just by yourself? Anyway, you're doing a great job. --Sonny Black 15:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Sonny Black, thanks for your compliment. I'm glad you like how it looks because I've spent a lot of time working on it. I'm not sure I can say I did it by myself, because since I also visit other Wiki's I got inspiration from them and that triggered me to change the look. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC)